A New Devil in Town
by KaiDrago1
Summary: Kane...the Brother of Sasuke and Naruto, the Wolf boy of the leaf. Is said to not have a soul...well, not until he met Nero. They say that sometimes when someone dies near you...you gain their soul...Kane 'the wolf' Uzumaki is the reincarnate of Nero. New friends...New enemies...and lots of demons to kill. I own Kane ans some others not DMC or Naruto. Review nicely.


**thank you for reading my story**

**Ch 1/ The Encounter**

* * *

Kane...the Wolf of Konoha...was training in the 7th for a tournament within the village. 'Man I can't believe I getting psyched up for a fight...this is still new to me not killing.' He thought getting good hits on the wood block then going in for a herculean one knocking a chunk off and hitting something in the trees.

When it fell it was a Girl with white hair and blue in the back...a purple diamond crystal on her forehead, beautiful grey eyes, wearing a black skirt with leggings,black tennis shoes,and a black skin tight shirt with wing holes in the back. But there was also a devise on her ear like a portable phone.

"Dang I didn't mean to hit her uh..." Looks around to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear he carried her to the apartment and let her lay on his bed. "(Sigh) well I better leave her here while I go to the tournament." He said until he heard something coming from the devise on her ear, "Bzzzzzt...Serena?...bzzzzzt...are you there?"

Kane takes it off putting it on his ear "Hello who is this...and how the hell does this work?" he said to the buzzed out voice. "Who are...bzzzzztttt...you!...where is sere-...bzzzzzzzzzt" Kane was trying to figure out why she was there in the first place when he said.

"Hello...who ever your talking about...she's unconscious right now...knocked a block of wood into the air and hit her by accident...and my Name's Kane."

"Wake her up dammit!" It replied, "...this an important mission!...bzzzzzztttt...she supposed to be doing research on the tournament"

"I'm in the tournament! And...uh...she's out cold" Kane said hearing her snore for a bit. Serena rolls over grabbing his shirt "stand still" she then punches his leg making him wince in pain. "...there was a spider" She then goes back to sleep.

"Ah...shit! That hurt! Does she punch people in her sleep?!" He shouted in pain with her still asleep. Only for Serena to wake up and take the microphone. "You tried to rob a woman in her sleep." She does a back flip off of the bed and kicks him in the face...knocking him into a chair.

"Err...I was talking to who ever that was while you were asleep...your welcome for helping you though!" He said grabbing his face taking a good look at the girl. 'She looks like a good fighter but...something's off.' He looks at the microphone and then crushes it saying, "I would kill you...but I'm still sleepy" She then climbs back into his bed and tries to fall asleep. "Wake me up in three hours exactly or else my USB will unlock my memories"

Kane looks at her funny saying, "Excuse me? But what the hell is a U.S.B. and why did you watch me training, Serena is it?" He said pointing at the mystery girl. "An U.S.B. is a storage device often used in a computer" Serena said sighing, "but a U.S.B. was put into my head for an experiment to store memories"

"I don't see why it matters..." She sighs again. "Can I sleep now?" Kane looks at her questioningly until he sighed saying, "Go ahead...I've got to get to the tournament." He then was about to leave when he heard, "Wait" Serena said grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Do you have any food?" He looks at her and gives in. "There's some instant ramen in the shelves over there...it used to belong to my brother...but you can have some." He was just getting out of the door when he heard, "I hope you win" She said smiling as she pulls out the ramen.

Kane then blushes saying, "Yeah...thanks..." He then slams the door, shadow jumping to make it on time. "He's kinda cute" Serena said, putting a fork in her mouth as she made the instant ramen.

(At the tournament)

At the tournament, it just became his turn to fight against Lee. "You ready to face to power of youth Kane?" Lee challenged. "Hell yeah bring it on Lee!" Kane makes the first move with a sweep under him...only for him to leap over it going for a dynamic entry to the head. Kane dodges it reversing with three clones going in for a Kane barrage, each knocking him into the air further.

After knocking him into the air, the real Kane was far up mid-air readying the lunar rasengan as the white energy covered him forming into a wolf charging as he dropped onto lee slamming him into the ground for a K.O.

(At the apartment)

Serena walks around the place. "hmm..." she said looking at the picture of squad seven with Naruto and sasuke glaring at each other as usual, and Sakura hugging Kane with him making a peace sign while smirking. "He looks good when he had red and white hair...what happened to that?" Serena said taking off her skirt and shirt to put on one of Kane's shirts "I'm sure he won't mind" She then huffs as she takes off shorts and sits there in her panties and Kane's shirt "I'm bored"

(with Kane)

Once the tournament ended Kane one getting 100,000 yen heading back home with a trophy. 'I wonder if she's still there...NAH!' He thought opening the door to she her roll around on the bed in his old Uzumaki then goes to place the trophy on the table with the money 'huh, she's asleep...In my shirt...in underwear!' He thought getting red as a tomato.

"What took you so long?" Serena said getting out of the bed. "Eh...it was a good match..." He stuttered covering his eyes. "And why are you half naked in my shirt?" "Because..." She blushes as well. "b-because I can!"

"Well that's okay...and if your still hungry I can pay for take out?" He said pointing at the bag of money. "N-no I'll pay" Serena said pulling a wallet out of her bra making Kane look at her fine boobs and quickly looking away. Then looks at you like your crazy "Sorry but I don't know what village uses that kind of money...but here we use Yen" He said, then showing her a copper piece.

Serena then puts the wallet back in her bra defeated. "I guess you can pay for it then" "Alright...well we don't have to go for ramen...so a good dinner should work..." He said realizing that she was still half naked under his shirt. "First get changed please."

"Hm? Oh yeah" She said grabbing some of Kane's pants and holds them up. "Will these do?" Kane had the urge to face palm but holds it for the fact why she didn't want to wear hers. "That will do...hurry." He said as she puts on the pants and grabs Kane's finger "Okay, let's go"

"Alright, follow me." He said leading to a dumpling shop in the middle of town, but from afar a white haired boy with a gun on him was limping his way through the forest. Serena then suddenly stops walking and looks around saying, "He's limping...and holding a gun." "Hm...what is it?" He asked getting a weird feeling from the west.

Serena then squeezes Kane's finger. "He's hurt." The look in her eyes were scared making Kane say, "Who is...where?" He then heard a voice in his head saying, 'You can feel me...come to my side...I have something to give you.' This made Kane's back shiver as he ran west towards the pull. "K-Kane?" She said following him.

Once he makes it the kid falls on his front flipping over with Kane over him (Nero), "Your...your the one with out a soul?" The kid asks getting a nod from the wolf boy. "Heh then your getting mine...and whatever I've got with it." He then brought out his right hand showing a weird looking neon claw touching Kane's face showing all his memories and making him feel warm inside blasting him on his ass.

Serena finally catches up to Kane. "Kane?" She said standing over him, noticing that his black and blonde Hair was now Pure white. "Ow...I feel...whole. Did he?" He looked over to see that the kid was now gone...leaving only his clothes and gear. What Kane didn't realize was now he had the weird looking claw over both of his hands.

"You...seem...different" She said, having angel wings and halo appear. "Too different." As that was said Kane's wolf ears hike up as a man from the forest come out carrying a sword and pistol pointing it at Kane. "Damn...I guess he was at the end of his life...resorting in you getting a Half-Devil's soul in you..." As he shot at Kane, he jumped to his side grabbing the dual pistol taking a shot at him as if he's used it forever...hitting him in the shoulder.

Serena was looking at Kane in amazement. "Damn..." She says as she walks away. He then pulls his word out now realizing the change to his hands...feeling the new bound strength. "What is this power?" When he looked up he saw that the man and Serena left and he began to head home after sealing the gear from that guy on his way.

As Kane silently made it to his apartment he sees Serena, lying in his bed wearing his only Kane's shirt. "Ah...man, (sigh) it's to bad I haven't ever had sex with a girl yet...I almost died...wait...I can't die?" He whispered walking in not realizing that the claws have now vanished as he lied on the couch. Serena then walks over and lies next to Kane "It's too cold sleeping alone...that's why I sleep next to my brother."

"Err...well..." He said spaced out, not ever being in bed with a girl before. "W...what ever makes you comfortable." he gave in until she said, "Tell me Mister Kane...whose blood are you made from?" He then shoots up not even thinking with his wolf ears high on his head as he grabbed the gun, pointing it at her head saying, "How the hell do you know about that!"

"I didn't." She said smiling. "Everyone has blood from other people in them...whether it be their parents or not...they still have someone's blood In them." He then lowers his new gun with a sad look "I don't have parents...never have...never will, but I did have bothers...they're in the picture over there." He said pointing at the one picture she was looking at with squad seven.

"Hm...brothers..I have two of two sisters" She said in a disappointed tone. "Well their more like...half brothers...and as you can see...I'm a wolf-human hybrid" He replied scratching the back of his neck. She then yawns as she said. "Mister Kane..your a weird guy..let's be friends."

"What's up with you...you were 'I'll kill you' to 'let's be friends' What's up with that?" As he was talking. He realized that he was getting a lot closer to her by the minute. "Because I'm just weird." She said justifying her answer.

"No...I can tell that but...the way you said where I got my 'blood' from was a bit suspicious than saying 'so who are your parents'..." He pauses getting a weird feeling until he continued, "And...there's something about you...something I've never felt with a girl before."

"I'm just a girl who got punched in the face by you...don't think about it" She said back. "I didn't punch you...the block of wood from my punch did as you were spying on me!" He yelled getting up from the couch. "So what if I was spying!" Serena huffed "What If I just liked you?!"

He then blushed and began to walk away holding his head saying, "I...I need to use the can." "Okay" She said rolling over on the couch. While in there...he knocked things over trying to get to the mirror...once there he see's that his Hair was white as snow...his wolf features were still there, his eyes still red and that now his hands could become claws.

But he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'What is with me...I've never felt this what for another Human before..what did he do to me?' He thought. Serena then rolls off the couch landing with a thud. "You okay out there?" He yelled with his head hurting. "Ow" She said, "I'm fine." He then walks out with his head still hurting, getting back to the bed leaving room for her to get in.

Serena climbs in the bed and puts hand over his forehead saying, "If your head hurts..then this should cool it down" Her hand gets slightly cold to soothe the headache away...allowing him to finally fell to sleep.

**How did you like it...I hope it was good...review nicely...I am thinking of playing the theme during the fights but I'll wait for your reviews till I do that.**

**Ch 2...What Are We Doing?**


End file.
